


Sometimes You Just Need Your Big Sis To Give You A Push.

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma needs to girl the hell up, F/F, Fluff, Zelena is tired of all this bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Emma have been to scared to tell Regina how she feels and Zelena just want's to eat in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Need Your Big Sis To Give You A Push.

“You now what?” Emma sighed as she looked out through the window of Granny's, Zelena stopped just short of biting into her cheeseburger, her delicious and giant looking cheeseburger, she looked up at the blonde.

“What” she grunted out annoyed, normally when Emma got like this, all sighing and pouty, it was because she was thinking about Zelena's little sister, if she had to sit through another long winded emotional speech about how amazing Regina's hair was she was going to end someone.

“It's unfair...actually it's extremely unfair” Emma whined still not looking at her friend, Zelena had an idea where this was going and she desperately wanted it to stop, but she was trying to be nice, she had promised Regina she would try to make friends and not enemies, Emma had been one of the first people to be nice back, except Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella, but Regina said that they didn't count, some bullshit reason that they were a bad influence on her, even with the whole trying to fill her with darkness and then kill her debacle Zelena still figured she should try.

“What's unfair?” she asked with a deep sigh and resigned herself to the fate of hearing yet again how pretty her little sister was.

“That Maleficent can just come waltzing into town all: look at me I'm Maleficent I'm badass and hot as fuck I'm a domme I'm so cool!” Emma whined shrilly and Zelena regretted every one of her life choices that let her to this moment, but before she could stop Emma, the blonde continued.

“I'm mean what's so great about her? Huh?! I could be a top too! Ok that's a lie but dammit! Regina could at least give me the chance! Leather and whips? I could learn! Spankings?! Sure! Who hasn't had the daily fantasy of being over the Mayor's knee an-” Zelena just blocked her out at that point, otherwise she would have to find the nearest container of bleach, she gently placed her uneaten cheeseburger down on her plate and shed a single tear, she had been really looking forward to the greasy treat.

“Run” she ordered as she looked up at Emma.

The blonde stopped her diatribe instantly at the tone in the redhead's voice, she weren't quite sure when she pissed of the other woman, it was probably somewhere between talking about how much she wanted to be spanked be Regina and wanting Regina to sit on her face.

“Oh come Zellie! Don't be like that” Emma tried to calm her friend, she knew it was pointless but why not try? She shot up from her seat when Zelena began to stand up, she was out the door in record time with Zelena hot on her tail.

“ZELENA PLEASE I'M SORRY!” Emma yelled over her shoulder as she ran down mainstreet, she had hoped that she could outrun the witch but it seemed like the woman had done some cardio because she was not slowing down, she was even gaining on Emma.

This wasn't how Emma wanted to die but she was aware she had brought this on herself.

“TOO BAD BLONDIE!!!” Zelena yelled at her and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, she reappeared in front of her target, Emma didn't have time to stop so she slammed hard into the other, in the millisecond before they hit the ground Emma managed to reach around and grab the back of Zelena's head so the woman didn't break her skull against the hard concrete.

Emma held in a yelp at the pain in her hand, she looked down to see if Zelena was ok, she seemed to be fine, a little disoriented though, Emma let go of Zelena's head and grinned.

“So come here often?” she joked hoping Zelena had forgotten about wanting to maim her, it appeared like Emma was in luck, Zelena just groaned at Emma's bad attempt at a joke.

“Ugh...no wonder you can't get Regina to notice you if that's your best pick up line” Zelena mumbled and rubbed her head a little, even though Emma had shielded her head it still hurt a lot, she looked at Emma and realized they were still on the ground.

“So...are you gonna get off or should I magic us to my bed?” Zelena joked dryly, Emma's eyes widened when she realized their positions, she also realized that Zelena didn't look half bad like this, out of breath and under her, she blushed hard, she shouldn't be thinking that about her friend, especially when she was so annoyingly in love with said friends sister.

She quickly got up and held out a hand for Zelena.

“You could do worse you know” Emma grinned hoping to make the situation a little less awkward, Zelena just lifted an unamused eyebrow.

“Yeah who wouldn't want to be with someone who's in love with your sister....sorry dearie I'm not interested to being second choice to my little sister” Zelena muttered dryly.

Emma smirked and said.

“Oh come on Zellie you wouldn't be second choice...we would have a sister wive thing going on” Emma joked and Zelena let out a disgusted sound.

“You're vile” she said and began walking away, Emma had ruined her delicious looking burger earlier, she was starving, maybe there were leftovers at home, Regina had made something pizza last night and hopefully Henry hadn't eaten it.

Emma ran after her yelling.

“You know polygamy is a completely legitimate lifestyle” she grinned like a child, she was just glad that Zelena wasn't trying to her onto a frog or something anymore.

Zelena stopped abruptly and turned to her, she was wearing a grin that Emma didn't like, the witch's smile grew as she said.

“You're right it is...how about we go suggest it to my little sister?” Zelena had to hold back a laugh as the color drained from Emma's face.

Emma grabbed Zelena's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

“Zelena you can't tell her!” Emma yelled, the fear clear in her eyes, Zelena rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

“Why?” she asked annoyed, this undying love Emma had for her sister was becoming kinda ridiculous, it would be so much easier if the blonde could just tell Regina how she felt.

“What is going on here?” Emma tensed up when she heard Regina's voice behind her, she spun around and came face to face with the woman.

“Regina! Hi! I-that is me and Zelena we were...we just talk- no I mean we were just talking abo-well lot of things to be honest-have you tried Granny's new pancake recipe I like the old ones better bu-” Emma stuttered, Zelena just groaned pinched the bridge of her nose, this was too much.

“Sis...enough...just fucking tell her!” Zelena exclaimed cutting of Emma's stream of nonsense, Regina's eyes widened and glared at her sister, Emma saw the reaction and became deeply confused.

“Wha-what's going on? Tell me what Regina” she asked the younger Mills, Regina just stood there silent like a statue.

“Oh for fucks sake! Regina's in love with you you dolt! The whole thing with Mal is just a play to make you jealous!” Zelena yelled at them, she had promised Regina not to say anything but this was just too much for a person to deal with, all the looks and late night confession to her about how much one loved the other.

“ZELENA!?” Regina yelped but Zelena was not having it.

“No! This is as far as this goes! I'm tired of watching you two having your heads up your arses! You love each other deal with it!” as she finished her rant she poofed away in a cloud of green leaving her sister and her soon to be girlfriend alone.

“I'm going to kill her” Regina growled after moment of silence, she turned to the blonde so apologize for her utterly tactless sister but before she could say anything Emma said.

“You..you love me?” Emma said softly with a huge smile on her face, she looked like an excited puppy and Regina couldn't keep a small smile off her face.

“Yes Emma I do...I'm sorry it took me so long for me to see it but...goddess have mercy on me I love you” as soon as Regina stopped talking Emma leapt forward kissed her hard.

After what seemed like a wonderful eternity they broke apart, Emma looked into Regina's eyes and she knew in that moment, without any doubt, there was no eyes she would rather get lost in.

“Is this real? Is this a dream Emma?” Regina asked with a shaky voice, it was too good to be true, nothing in her life except Henry had felt this right, Emma smiled back at her, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, her heart was hammering and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she was so happy she couldn't process it.

“Yeah Regina it is...this right here is real...I love you” she said and kissed her true love again.

A little further down the street stood Zelena, Henry and Maleficent witnessing it all, Zelena rolled her eyes and faked feeling sick.

“They're positively revolting” she muttered, Mal smacked the back of her head before looking back at the two.

“Finally took them long enough” Henry said with a grin, he was ecstatic, his moms deserved to be happy and he knew they would be that together.


End file.
